Total Drama World Tour II
Hello, Chris here. 16 newbies will travel around the world with me and Chef! Excited?! We all have the same animals on the plane, and Ezekiel! This is a new collabaration. Ready? Time to get funky... 'By: 'Toad and Nduke Cast Contestants' Full Names *Abigail "Abby" Rose Catania *Caterina "Cat" Hannah Valentine *Mia Shelley Roberts *Phillip Michael Sheppard Contestants *Abby *Cat *Drew *Ferb *Helga *Lauren *Meg *Melanei *Mia *Phillip *Quinn Eliminated *Dan *Reuben *Kai *James *Tasia Team Toad(Team 3) *Abby *Cat *Helga (captain) *Lauren Eliminated *Dan Team Shake it Up(Team 2) *Drew *Ferb *Mia (captain) Eliminated *Reuben *James Team Victorious(Team 1) *Meg *Melanei *Phillip *Quinn Eliminated *Kai *Tasia Crew *Chris *Chef Elimination Table Chapters Chapter 1- "Welcome To Total Drama World Tour II!" Chris McLean stood in the abandoned parking lot where Total Drama Action took place, standing by a gigantic plane next to Chef, Chris had a huge smile on his face due to him getting to come back for a 5th season. He was excited to have another new group of teens instead of those sloppy originals. "So when do the new contestants get here?" Chris asked in curiosity. "Soon, the producers said they were showing them around." Chef assured. "I don't even get why they're even showing them around, we're going around the world again!" Chris shouted. "Oh look, here they come!" Chef pointed to the left showing the group of new teens. "Yes!" Chris exclaimed. "And with that, here we are!" The producer concluded. "That golf cart was so uncomfortable." said Helga. "I'm a former federal agent!" Phillip assured. "Where am I?" Abby asked with a confused look on her face. "It's Drew time!" Drew assured. "Um Phillip, don't you have to be a adult to be a secret agent?" Meg asked. "It's a federal agent." Phillip corrected her with a rude tone. "Hello, I'm Kai." Kai introduced himself. "I'm Quinn, Kai's twin, but I'm a lot more evil." Quinn assured. "How old are you guys?" asks Abby. "Four." say Kai and Quinn at the same time. "I'm Tasia!" said Tasia in a annoying woozy voice. "I'm Reuben, want to see me do a handstand?" Reuben asked as he tried to a handstand, but fell. "Yes, very sophisticated and talented." Meg whispered to Quinn. "Who's the guy with the green hair?" Tasia asked in the same annoying peppy voice. "I'm Ferb." Ferb answered with a british accent. "Aren't you from that TV show?" Cat asked in curiosity. "Yes, yes I am." Ferb answered. "Hi, I'm Dan." Dan introduced himself with a hesitant smile. "Who wants to hear my federal agent voice?" Phillip offered. "Save it for the game Phillip, it's boarding time!" Chris explained. "Can we go on later? I gotta go to the bathroom, too much beans!" Dan asked in curiosity. "Ugh. Fine, but hurry up!" Chris ordered. "Thank you!" Dan answered. "The way you make me feel, oh yeah bay-ba!" Drew sang to Abby. "No outside items!" Chris ordered. "We can't have luggage then?" Helga asked in curiosity. "Of course you can." Chris assured. "Is he your boyfriend Abby?" Cat asked with a giggle. "No." Abby answered. "What is taking him so long!" Chris shouted in anger. "Maybe he's the new Owen." Lauren answered. "Are you the new Izzy?" Chris asked in fear. "Well, I did blow up a school once, but that was in New Zealand, which I got booted from and my mom got so mad and then I moved to Canada!" Lauren explained and kept on talking. (45 minutes later) "And then I got a dog for Christmas!" Lauren concluded. "I'm back!" Dan assured. "Finally! What were you doing in there?" Chris asked in curiosity. "Alright, your first challenge is to find a key with your name on it, and bring it to me, the first three people to bring me back their key wins, and become team captains for the season." Chris explained. "I'm so winning this!" Mia assured. "Ready, set, go!" Chris shouted as he began the hunt. "How do you think you're gonna win?" Helga asked in curiosity. "Well, with simple physics, I can basically pin-point the location of my key, thus winning the challenge, it's simple Algebra 4." Mia assured. "Whatever." Helga replied. "Come on guys, our keys should be in the cargo hold!" Lauren assured them. "Well she's got a point." Meg added. "No, no, no, hey a raccoon! Cool!" Lauren shouted as she threw things out of a crate. "Hey my key!" Helga shouted as she caught her key. "Thanks a lot Lauren!" Helga shouted sarcastically. "Let's go look somewhere else." Kai insisted. "Hey, is there another raccoon in that crate?" Dan asked. "Yeah why?" Lauren replied as she held up two scary looking raccoons. "Cool, can I have one?" Dan asked. "Sure!" Lauren replied as she threw a raccoon at Dan. "Hey little fella, I will call you Buddy!" Dan insisted. "Hey look, my key!" Tasia shouted in the same annoying peppy voice. "Hey a key! Oh nevermind, it says Kai." Phillip shouted as he was about to throw Kai's key out the plane. "No you idiot!" Kai shouted as he stopped Phillip. "What? It's a dude named Kai's key." Phillip answered. "That's my name you moron." said Kai with a rude tone. "Some federal agent." said Abby sarcastically. "Looks like we have our 3 team captains!" Chris exclaimed. "So, Abby, Cat, Dan, and Lauren, you're on Helga's team." Chris explained. "It sounds like a Viking name." Cat added. "Anyways, Drew, Ferb, James, and Reuben, join Kai's side." Chris explained. "The rest of you are on Tasia's team." Chris added. "Can we make up team names?" Tasia asked in curiosity. "Yeah, whatever." Chris answered. "How about Team Toad!" Cat shouted joyfully. (random bell rings) "Team Shake it Up!" Kai shouted gleefully. (the same bell rings) "Team Victorious!" Tasia shouted to were almost people from China could hear her. (the bell rings again) "Alright there's your three teams this season on Total.. Drama.. World Tour... II!" Chris exclaimed as he signed off the episode. Chapter 2- "Saving New Zealand" "Previously on Total Drama World Tour II, "''We introduced to you 16 teens: Abby, Caterina, Dan, Drew, Ferb, Helga, James, Kai, Melanei, Mia, Phillip, Quinn, Tasia, Meg, Reuben, and Lauren. We had three winners: Mia, Helga, and Tasia! Find out who will be eliminated first on Total Drama World Tour II!" said Chris as he gave a recap of the previous episode. "So all three teams in first class? Sweet!" Dan exclaimed in excitement. "Thanks to Helga, Tasia, and I." Mia interrupted. "Hey Cat, what's that on your chair?" Quinn asked with a evil smile on her face. "Oh my God, a spider!" Caterina screamed in fear. "Cool! Can I keep him?" Lauren asked in curiosity. "Where's Phillip?" James asked in concern. "Probably off somewhere on a secret mission." Helga answered with a sarcastic tone. "Alright Mr Tibbles, I will not let you down!" Phillip promised to his pet mouse. (the intercom goes on) "All contestants to the dining hall, all contestants!" Chris ordered. "Cool, breakfast!" said Lauren gleefully. "Alright, here's your delicious breakfast!" Chris exclaimed as he pointed to a buffet with a cockroach on top. "Cockroaches? Seriously!" Helga shouted in frustration. "Want to see me do a handstand now? I've been practicing!" Reuben assured. "No thanks." Caterina responded. "So like, is Drew your boyfriend Abby?" Tasia asked in that same annoying peppy voice. "What's our next destination?" Helga asked while reading Harry Potter 7 for the ninth time that day. "We're traveling to.. New Zealand!" Chris announced. "For what?" Abby asked with a confused look on her face. "To have a challenge duh!" Mia answered with a snobby tone in her voice. "The way you make me feel.. something.. something.." Drew sang to Abby. "You aren't going to stop until I date you right?" Abby asked. "Yes ma'am." Drew answered in a country accent. "Okay I'll date you." Abby assured with a smile on her face. "Aw! How romantic!" Cat exclaimed joyfully. "He is kinda cute." Abby admitted in the confessional. "She's amazing." Drew insisted in the confessional. "A relationship that won't last long." Helga assured. "Okay, time for your challenge, that only your team captains will be competing in." Chris explained. "Only the team captains?" Drew asked. "Yes." Chris responded. "What's the challenge? Oh let me guess, we are traveling to the second biggest city Christchurch, which had that big earthquake, and we have to rescue a person who is trapped in the city, while the rest of the people on our team watch." Helga asked. "You know so much about me already." Chris assured. "Is that a good thing?" Helga asked. "Okay, ready.. set.. go!" Chris exclaimed. "Don't fall behind Helga!" Cat shouted. "Cool bleachers!" Lauren shouted. "Those look uncomfortable, my lazer watch should fix that!" Phillip insisted as he shot lazers from his watch, which mader the bleachers burst into flames. "Hold on!" Lauren shouted as she ran into the plane. "Oh no, don't turn into a Sierra, don't turn into a Sierra!" Chris shouted in fear. "She seems like more of a Izzy to me." said Chef. "What is that!" Meg screamed as she pointed to left, which revealed a giant ice cube that was being pushed by Lauren. "To stop the fire silly!" Lauren assured as she threw the ice cube on, which put out the flames. "Thank you Lauren!" Chris shouted gleefully. "These are so much better!" Phillip assured. "Help, help!" A women shouted in a church near Helga. "Hey!" Helga greeted the lady. "Can you stand?" Helga asked the lady. "No!" The lady responded. "Sir, can you move?" Tasia asked with a concerned look on her face. "Yes." The man replied with a smile on his face. "Hop on this gold cart!" Tasia insisted. "Okay." The man replied. "Sweetie, can you move?" Mia asked a 7 year-old boy. "Yes." The young boy answered. "Hop on!" Mia insisted. "Let me pick you up miss!" Helga insisted. "No! Keep your hands off me!" The lady yelled at Helga while beating her with a cane. "We're almost at the finish line sweetie, your parents will be there." Mia assured the little boy. "My name's Colby." Colby explained. "My name is Mia." Mia explained. "My full name is Colby Michael Randall." Colby explained. "Mine's Mia Shelley Roberts." Mia explained. "Stop beating me with your cane!" Helga demanded. "Stop trying to pick me you whippersnapper!" The old lady shouted. "I'm trying to win a challenge!" Helga shouted. "Colby we are so winning this!" Mia assured. "Yay!" Colby squealed. "Hey look it's Tasia!" Quinn shouted joyfully. "That's it come on!" Helga ordered the lady on the golf cart. "It's Mia!" Drew shouted joyfully. "Hey Tasia!" Mia shouted. "What oh hi Mia!" Tasia replied. "Tasia, it's a trap!" The man shouted. "What! No!" Tasia screamed as she drove into a wall. "Yes! Victory!" Mia shouted. "Come on sir." Tasia said as she pulled the main to the finish line. "Yes! 2nd!" Tasia shouted. "Last? No!" Helga shouted in anger. "Team Toad, I'll see you at elimination." Chris explained. "I'm voting off Helga, what about you guys?" Dan asked. "All losers to elimination, all losers!" Chris ordered. "I vote for Dan." Helga explained. "Thanks for losing." Dan thanked Helga sarcastically. "I vote for Dan." Cat explained. "I vote for Dan." Abby explained. "I vote for E-Scope." Lauren explained. "3 votes for Dan, bye-bye." Chris explained. "Bye guys!" Dan bid a farewell. "There is 15 left on Total.. Drama.. World Tour.. II!" Chris exclaimed. Chapter 3-"Trouble in Tokyo" ''Previously on Total Drama World Tour II, "We had the team captains rescue people in New Zealand. Helga got beat up by an old lady, Tasia ran into a wall, and Mia befriended a little boy named Colby. In the end Team Toad lost, and Dan was sent home. 15 remain, who will be eliminated next on Total.. Drama.. World Tour.. II!" said Chris as he gave a recap of the previous episode. "Man, being in first class without my Abby sucks." Drew complained to his teammates. "Why don't you ask her up here?" Mia asked. "Because, then the others will target me." Drew insisted. "My lucky comb!" said Reuben as he pointed to a moldy comb that looked like it had been used one trillion times. "Why is it moldy?" Mia asked. "Alright girls, listen to my strategy!" Helga ordered. "What's that supposed to mean!" Cat asked in a defensive way. "Just listen to her speech." Abby insisted. "Okay, so let's win this game!" Helga demanded. Cat sat there with a blank look and said, "Bingo!" "You have a plan?" Helga asked. "No, I don't like this game, I wanna play bingo!" Cat insisted. After Helga's speech gets over Abby notices Lauren's missing and says, "Hey, where's Lauren? "I don't know, but I still have cane marks from that stupid old lady." Helga complained. "Oh I love old people and how they shake when they pour their juice!" Cat shouted. "Yeah, what do you have against old people?" Melanei asked. "Some stupid old lady beat me with a cane!" Helga screamed. "I think Lauren went into the cockpit with Chef." Tasia said with a scared look on her face. "Everyone strap in!" Abby shouted as she strapped herself in quickly. The scene shows Lauren pushing a bunch of buttons. "Hey what's this button do, and this one, oh this one too!" Lauren asked. "Girl, stop that!" Chef shouted with a worried look on his wrinkly face. The intercom comes on full blast and Chris shouts, "All contestants to the dining area, all contestants!" "Where are we going now?" Mia asked. "Hopefully anywhere without a old lady with a cane, and Chef's yucky burnt eggs." Helga prayed. "Did we really have to leave first class?" Reuben complained. Drew and Abby begin making out and Mia shouts, "Kiss each other on your own time." "Aren't you both 15? Just get engaged." Lauren insisted. Drew gets on one knee, holds out a beautiful ring, and asks Abby, "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" "Yes!" Abby screamed as she kissed him. "Aw, how romantic!" Cat squealed in joy. "We're traveling to Tokyo!" Chris exclaimed in joy. "Cool, Tokyo, I love their game shows!" Reuben exclaimed. "How are we landing?" Ferb asked. Chris had a crooked smile on his face and says, "Go to the cargo hold." "Now what?" Melanei asked. "Oh, and today you have to sing!" Chris exclaimed. "I don't sing." Helga insisted. Chris' face got red and he said, "Too bad, Chef hit the button!" Chef got a huge smile on his face and pulled a rope releasing the contestants in the sky and said, "That's for calling my food gross!" *''music chime sounds*'' Helga's face became red and screamed, "No way, I'm not singing!" "No singing, no Total Drama World Tour II." Chris ordered. "The singing thing kinda got old last season." Chef admitted. "Fine, no singing, but have fun dying!" Chris shouted. The whole cast screamed as they came closer to the ground. Reuben looked down and said, "Is that a giant bowl of rice?" "Hehe, like a sheep!" Cat laughed. Lauren extends her arms out and says, "Hey guys look, I'm flying!" Helga is reading The Sketchbook ''by Nicolas Sparkz and says, "Idiots, I only have 8 more pages left!" "Didn't you just start that like, 15 minutes ago?" Meg asked. Abby tries to fly over to Drew, but runs into Reuben and says, "Ew, shave your beard." Drew notices Reuben trying to grab Abby, and he shouts, "Get your hands off my fiancee!" "Haha, she's mine now!" Reuben exclaimed. Chris looks at Chef and says, "I thought you said you gathered 14 teens and two four year old twins?" "I did, Reuben's a 19 year-old serial killer." Chef answered. Chris had a horrible look on his face and shouts, "What!" The contestants finally reach the ground. A Japanese police officer points at Reuben and shouts, "There he is, cuff him!" Abby looks exhausted and passes out in Drew's arm. Drew sheds a few bitter tears and screams, "Abby!" The Japanese police officer shoves Reuben in the car and says, "He's out of the game." "Yes!" Helga exclaimed in glee. "Alright, your challenge is to survive being captured by a giant monster, the last person standing wins the challenge for their team, go!" Chris exclaimed. Phillip walked over to Drew, Abby, Lauren, Helga, and Cat, and said, "Come with me, I was a former federal agent, I know what I'm doing!" Drew's eyes became wide for a moment. Before Helga had the chance to speak, Abby said, "No thanks, we don't need help." Quinn signaled her team to hide in the warehouse and whispers, "The monster won't find us here!" The monster walks by the warehouse, rips the roof off and says, "Rawr!" Quinn runs away and screams, "Good luck!" The monster grabs Kai, Tasia, Meg, and Melanei, and screams, "Rawr!" Tasia shakes in fear for her life. Melanei whispers to Meg and says, "Where is he taking us?" Meg points to a worn-out bouncy house and says, "To that bouncy house." James runs into the bounce house for his safety. "Where am I?" James asked. Tasia, Melanei, Mia, and Kai were dying of laughter. Melanei answers, "You just eliminated yourself." The monsters runs to Abby, but Drew kisses her, and pushes her out of the way. Abby shouts to Drew, "I love you!" Drew replies, "I love you too!" The monster drops Drew into the bouncy house and runs to Phillip. Phillip takes out a can of pepper spray and says, "You're no match for pepper spray!" The monster crushes the pepper spray and grabs Phillip. Phillip shouts, "Let me go you evil fiend!" The monster throws Phillip in the bouncy house, and chases Quinn & Meg. Quinn shouts to Meg, "Hide in the bushes!" The monster grabs Quinn & Meg out of the bushes and screams, "Rawr!" Ferb runs into the monster and shouts, "Crap!" The monster grabs Ferb too. Ferb sits in the bouncy house and shouts, "Where's Perry!" Chris shouts, "Team Toad wins!" Team Toad cheers. Chris says, "Team Victorious, I'll see you at elimination!" Team Toad and Team Shake It Up go to the dining hall, while Tasia, Quinn, Kai, Meg, and Melanei all plan to vote off Phillip. Melanei says, "So Phillip." Chris says, "All losers, please report to elimination, all losers!" Melanei says, "I vote for Phillip." Phillip says, "I vote for Kai." Quinn says, "I vote for Kai." Kai says, "I vote for Phillip." Meg says, "I vote for Kai." Tasia says, "I vote for Kai." Chris says, "The first three barf-bags go to: Melanei, Quinn, and Meg!" Meg says, "Nice!" Chris says, "The next one goes to: Tasia!" Tasia screams, "Yes!" Chris says, "Kai and Phillip, the final one goes to...... Phillip!" Phillip says, "Yes!" Kai shouts, "What! Why?" Tasia says, "Smell ya later." Kai says, "You will pay!" Kai jumps out of the plane and the remaining Team Victorious members go back to Economy Class. Chris says, "13 remain, who will go next on, Total.. Drama.. World Tour... II!" Chapter 4- "Let's Travel On Kiddy Rides In Dizzy World!" ''Previously on Total Drama World Tour II, "There were big time winners, and big time losers, and some wicked kidnappings. Reuben turned out to be a serial killer from Japan, and in the end, Kai was sent home. There are 13 left on Total.. Drama.. World Tour.. II!" Chris exclaimed. The camera shows Team Toad in first class, with Lauren tied up in a rope chewing on a blender and says, "Yum, tastes like show polish!" Helga says, "A blender tasting like show polish is physically impossible." Abby interrupts and says, "Not really." The camera turns to economy class, with Drew screaming, "Abby, I love you!" Mia smacks him and says, "Chill out, she's on an all-girls team." Phillip does a backflip and kicks Quinn in the face. Quinn screams something censored. The camera turns back to first class. Helga says, "Did you guys hear that?" Cat answers, "The loud thud from the plane, or Drew screaming Abby's name again?" Abby says, "Both." Chris says, "Attention all passengers, we're emergency landing in Dizzy World, please strap yourselves in if you want to continue living, thanks!" Helga says, 'Oh, great." The plane crashes in Dizzy World. "Hey look, it's Milford Mouse." says Abby. "Ooh, I love Milford Mouse!" screams Cat. "Let me hug you!" She charges towards the mouse, and hugs it. Someone inside the costume grumbles. "Cat, that's a guy in a costume." says Helga snidely. "Just go with it." whispers Lauren. Chris struts out of the plane. "Good evening. Today's challenge is actually to catch Milford Mouse." says Chris. "And Cat, you guys do not win. We have to give him a head start." The guy in the Milford Mouse costume screams and runs away. Team Shake it Up and Team Victorious walk out of the plane. "Wow, that is an excellent way to handle things." says Ferb. "Aw, shut up, Ferb." says Helga. "Who wants to be in my play?" asks Phillip. He takes a sheet of paper out of his pants. "All right, let's see..." he says. "Meg and Melanei can be Guards #1 and #2. Tasia can be the Woozy Mushroom. Quinn can be Evil Person." "WAAAAAAAAAA!" screeches Quinn. "I'll be Hero Guy." says Phillip. "You aren't much of a hero." says Melanei. Team Toad is stalking about. "Where is Milford Mouse?" asks Lauren. Helga is reading. "Stop reading." says Lauren. Helga shakes her head. "Come on, Helga, we have to win this challenge." says Cat. "I have tracking senses." says Abby. "Let's go." Team Shake it Up is trying to find Milford Mouse. "Drew, you're sorta a turd." says James. "Is it just because I have a hot fiancee?" asks Drew. "Why, I sort of have a girlfriend at home. Sort of." says Ferb. "Who, Vanessa? She ain't your girlfriend, bub." says James. Ferb blinks. "All right, I take it back!" says James. Ferb blinks again. "No need to be so harsh." says Mia. Ferb opens his mouth to say something, but sees Milford Mouse. "GET HIM!" screams Mia. James tackles Milford Mouse, but the mouse slips away. "Aw, noodles!" says James. "We almost had him." says Mia. "I know who's going home tonight... That is, after I finish my Algebra homework." Team Toad has no luck. "Where is he?" asks Cat. "I don't know. You're smart. You should be able to figure it out." says Helga. "You're so mean to me!" screams Cat. "She complimented you." says Abby. "Nah..." says Helga. "So, where do you think the mouse is?" asks Abby. Milford Mouse is looming over Abby's shoulder. "AAAAIEEE!" screams Abby. "Rawr." says Milford Mouse. Cat takes out a large sack and puts it over Milford Mouse's head. "Mmph! Smmmph!" says the mouse. "Now, let's take it back to Chris." says Helga. "How are we supposed to carry this thing?" asks Cat. "We aren't. Let's drag it." says Lauren. Team Victorious is asleep. "Duuuude, I don't even wanna do a plaaaay." says Tasia, half asleep. "We are not gonna find Milford Mouse unless we do my play." says Phillip. "That's it, I'm leaving." says Melanei. "Me too." says Meg. "Me three." says Quinn. "Drag me, so I can say me four." says Tasia. Phillip throws a hissy fit. "Pweeeeese?" he asks. "Fine." says Tasia. "YES! Places, everyone!" says Phillip. Meg and Melanei get into position, but are trampled by Milford Mouse tiptoeing through the amusement park. "Aww." says Meg. Team Toad quickly follows Milford, and Meg and Melanei get trampled again. "Do you guys still want to do the play?" asks Phillip. "Nope, Philly." says Tasia. "Please?" asks Phillip. "Goodbye." says Meg, and the team walks away. "Wait up!" says Phillip, and stalks away. Team Toad gets to Chris, with Milford Mouse. "Congratulations, Team Toad, you guys won again." says Chris. Team Toad cheers. "We're back." says Meg. "Team Victorious gets 2nd place." says Chris. "Yes!" says Phillip. "Now I don't have to be voted out!" Chris waits twenty minutes. An exhausted Team Shake it Up comes to Chris. "We're... back..." says Mia. "You guys lost." says Chris. "Vote out someone." "And I was just starting to get into this game." says Ferb. "Report to elimination." says Chris. Team Shake it Up is planning to vote out James. "I vote for James." says Mia. "I vote for Drew." says James. "I vote for James, dude." says Drew. Ferb holds up a passport of James, and blinks. "All right, Mia and Ferb are safe." says Chris. Chris tosses Mia and Ferb barf bags. "And finally... Drew." says Chris. "Why me?" asks James. "Bye." says Chris. "You were boring." He pushes James out of the jumbo jet. Team Toad is in the first class room, with Milford Mouse tied up. "Let's take off his mask." says Helga. Cat takes off the mask hesitantly. "REUBEN?" everyone screams. "Har har har! I was Milford Mouse! And my plan worked, now I'me back in the game! Haw-haw-haw! Smell you dorks later!" says Reuben. He valiantly jumps away, towards the cargo hold. "Um, what?" asks Lauren. "Who will go next time, right here on Total Drama World Tour II? Find out next time!" says Chris. Chapter 5- "There's a Place in France Where the Ladies Wear No Pants" Previously on Total Drama World Tour II, "''We had the contestants do some wicked rides in Disney World, Team Toad became victorious again, and Team Shake It Up lost again, in the end James went home due to being useless. Find out who goes home this time on Total.. Drama.. World Tour.. II!" Chris exclaimed. The camera zooms in on Team Toad in first class, with Lauren picking her nose, and Cat screaming, "Ahh! Reuben, get away from me!" Abby says, "Cat, calm down, Reuben's out of the plane." Cat takes a deep breath and goes back to sleep. Lauren asks Helga, "What book are you reading?" Helga says, "Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth." Abby says, "I would think you would read more educational books." The camera zooms into economy class with Tasia talking about her boyfriend, after Tasia finishes her story, Drew says, "Yay a happy ending!" Melanei says, "I would dump him after the prom incident." Ferb nods. Phillip mumbles, "Quinn is so going home next." Meg says, "I miss Gary!" Tasia asks Meg, "Who's Gary?" Meg says, "My boyfriend from Total Drama: Tiki Jungle." Tasia says, "Oh, how come you never mention him?" Meg says and sheds a tear, "Because it makes me sad." Melanei says, "Boo-hoo, I'll laugh if he hooks up with Julia." Meg begins to freak out. The camera turns back to first class, with Cat stretching and Helga finishing the book. Lauren says, "Let's get a 3rd win in a row!" Abby says, "Hopefully Team Victorious loses, and Tasia goes home. The intercom comes on, and Chris says, "All contestants to the dining hall, all contestants!" The camera zooms in on the cast in the dining hall and Abby says, "What do you want, it's 8:30 in the morning!" Chris says, "Time for your challenge!" Cat asks, "Are we going to Paris?" Chris answers, "How right you are!" "Eeeeee!" Cat squealed. Tasia asks, "Are we going shopping?" Chris says, "Yes." Tasia and Cat start screaming in joy. All the contestants, but Tasia and Cat, and Chris yell, "Shut up!" Cat says, "Who are we shopping for?" Chris responds, "Me!" The contestants all say, "Awwww." Chris said, "Ready, set, go!" The contestants run into a huge mall with Phillip asking a lady, "Miss, have you seen my stylish package when I was on Survivor?" The lady answers, "Oh yes, you were that nude guy that shook his junk in his campmates' faces!" Phillip asks the lady, "Will you marry me?" The lady answers, "Oh yes!" Phillip says, "Look, a chapel!" The lady answers, "Let's get married now!" Phillip agrees, the couple get married, even though they hardly know each other. The priest says, "Tess Buchanan, do you take Phillip Sheppard as your husband?" Tess says, "I do." The priest says, "Phillip Sheppard, do you take Tess Buchanan as your wife?" Phillip says, "I do." The priest says, "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Tess says, "Let's go shopping!" Helga says, "This would look perfect on Chris!" Abby says, "Totally!" Cat asks, "Why is Lauren eating nail polish?" The camera zooms in on Team Shake It Up in a store called ''Le Francia De Coina. Drew says, "This would look awesome on Chris!" Mia says, "Defiently!" Ferb nods in agreement. Drew asks, "Why aren't those old ladies wearing pants?" Mia says, "Ew, they're all wrinkly!" Ferb blinks and sees Vanessa. Vanessa says, "Hey Ferb." Ferb says, "Hi Vanessa, what are you doing in Paris?" Vanessa responds, "Oh, I'm just looking for a ingredient for my dad's next project, what about you?" Ferb says, "I'm kinda on Total Drama World Tour II, final 12, with my teammates." Vanessa says, "Very cool. Well, see ya around!" Ferb nods and waves goodbye. Drew says, "Nice job Ferb, scoring a babe." Ferb smiles and he looks at Reuben and says, "Reuben, can't you just stop following us?" Reuben gets angry and says, "No!" The camera zooms in on Team Victorious in a store called Shakith It Upe, and Melanei saying, "Why do we even have to shop for Chris anyways?" Tasia responds, "Because, he holds the million we are fighting for." Phillip says, "Hey guys, meet my wife Tess!" Everyone glares at Phillip. Meg says, "You mean to tell us you've been getting married and buying Tess clothes all this time while we were working on the challenge!" Meg attacks Phillip and shoves Tess. Tess says, "Did you just shove me?" Meg responds, "Yes I did, got a problem with that?" Tess shoves Meg off a platform leading to Meg falling into a plant. Chris screams, "Medic!" Meg is now in the plane, resting. Tasia says, "Phillip, you married a sociopath!" Tess throws Tasia into the plant. Chris screams, "More medics!" Tasia is shown resting with Meg. The three teams go back to the plane, were Chris judges the outfits. Chris judges Team Toad's outfit and says, "I give it a 9.5/10!" Team Toad cheers. Chris judges Team Shake It Up's outfit and says, "I give it a 6/10!" Drew says, "It's okay guys." Melanei reveals Team Victorious' outfit and says, "A great creation." Chris says, "This is awful! I give it a 2/10!" Team Victorious says, "Aww." Chris says, "I'll see you at elimination, Team Toad, you win!" Team Toad cheers more. Drew asks, "What about Team Shake It Up?" Chris answers, "You guys get 2nd, so you just go to economy class again." Team Victorious already knows who they're voting for. Tasia is dizzy and accidentally stamps her own passport. Meg trips and stamps Tasia's passport. Phillip says, "Goodbye Tasia." Melanei says, "Sorry Tasia, but you led us to losing." Quinn says, "I vote for Meg." Chris says, "The first two barf-bags go to: Melanei and Phillip!" Melanei says, "Awesome!" Phillip says, "Bye Tasia!" Chris says, "The next one goes to: Quinn!" Quinn screams, "Heck yes!" Chris says, "Meg and Tasia, the final barf-bag goes to: Meg!" Tasia shouts, "What! Why me?" Meg shakes Tess and says, "I'm sorry Tasia, it was an accident, I swear!" Tasia jumps out of the plane and the rest of the team goes to economy class, along with Tess. Chris says, "Well, 11 remain, who will go next time on, Total.. Drama.. World Tour.. II!"